Perasaan Seekor Kucing
by Dirly Kim
Summary: Cerita ini hanya menggambarkan perasaan seekor kucing yang begitu mencintai majikannya. Cerita ini memiliki segi pandang dari tokoh utama saja Kris Wu tanpa adanya Author pov.


**Perasaan Seekor Kucing**

**Cats: Wu Yi Fan/Kris Wu :: Chris.**

**Genre: Angst. Romcnce(?).**

**Reting: T.**

**Diclaimer: Tokoh yang D pake adalah milik Agency-nya sedangkan cerita ini milik D.**

**Warning: Shou-ai, Crack pair, Cat! AU, Typo, Non Eyd, Bahasa kaku, Gaje,etc.**

**A/N: Cerita ini D pikir hanya berpandang satu pemikiran tokoh utama yang terinsfirasi dari sifat kucing yang manja ketika bersama dengan tuannya yang sebenarnya semua binatang pun begitu - _-. Jika boleh jujur kucing adalah binatang yang istemawa jika di ajak curhat maka dari itu D terinfirasi membuat cerita ini yang terdengar aneh -_-".**

* * *

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

* * *

Perasaan Seekor Kucing

* * *

Hari ini ia kembali bersedih dengan tubuh yang makin mengurus. Seminggu lebih telah ku hitung ia sudah seperti ini, menangis tanpa henti dengan tujuan yang tak jelas mengapa ia menangis.

"Hikss.."

Isak tangisnya terdengar pilu di telinga membuat ku merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh hingga ke rulang hati ku yang terdalam. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Wajah yang selalu merona di kala cahaya matahari menerpanya kini nampak pucat tanpa garis rona merah terpait di wajah itu, sinar matanya pun tidak seperti biasanya bersinar cerah. Ku lihat tubuhnya kini mulai begetar, bibir kecilnya meracau tak karuan menyebutakan sebuah kata aneh di telinga ku dan entah kenapa ikut memperparah hati ku yang semakin terluka melihat keadaannya.

_"Meow~"_

Mengeong layaknya seekor kucing yang mencari perhatian sanga majikan tercinta, ia sama sekali tidak menggubris suara indah ku yang membuat aku sedikit kecewa tetapi menggeleng pasrah akhirnya dan ku putuskan untuk mendekatinya barang sebentar. Mengelus kepala berbulu tebal ini pada tungkai kakinya ada sensi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku ketika melakukan pergerakkan selayaknya seekor kucing.

_"Meow~"_

Aku mengeong kembali dengan suara yang sengaja sedikit kerasa agar ia menyadri keberadaan ku dan itu berhasil ketika ku lihat ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari aku berada di sekitarnya. Mengangkat kepala berbulu lembut ini untuk melihat paras cantiknya aku terkesima ketika ada goresan panjang di sisi rahangnya, goresan itu terlihat masih baru dengan darah yang masih menetas keluar secara perlahan.

Rasa sedih ini semakin bertambah saat melihat goresan luka di rahang wajahnya, apa ia terlibat perkelahian antara temannya? Aku bertanya dalam hati tapi ku pikir lagi rasanya itu tidak mungkin karena ia anak yang baik dan sopan selama ini ku lihat.

"Chris."

Ia menyebut nama ku dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Apa begitu sakitkah luka di rahang mu itu hingga membuat mu sulit berbicara? tanya ku kembali yang sayangnya hanya terdengar suara yang sama seperti mengeong. Berpikir cara lain agar pertanyaan ku tersampaikan ku putuskan untuk mentap matanya dengan tujuan menyampaikan pertanyan ku itu kemudian ia terkekeh pelan seakan mengerti arti tatapan ini.

"Ini tidak sakit Chris dan jangan khawatir aku tidak berkelahi dengan teman sekelas ku."ucapnya lalu mengangkat tubuh berbulu tebal ini kedalam pelukkan hangatnya. Kepala ku ia senderkan tepat di bagian leher yang rahangnya terluka, menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat lukanya itu ku rasa tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman dengan jilatan lidah ku.

"Aghh~ Chris."ia berseru dengan nada yang seperti menahan sakit lalu menjauhkan tubuh ku dari bagian rahangnya yang terluka dari kepala ku.

"Jangan di jalat itu tersa perih."ucapnya pada ku yang kini telah ia pangku dengan posisi tubuh menghadap kearah depan.

"Ibu dan ayah memarahai ku."

Ia mulai bercerita dengan kepala yang bersender di dinding kamarnya mata coklat itu ku rasa menerawang jauh kedepan: Kebiasaanya ketika mulai bercerita tentang kejadian hari-harinya. "Mereka bilang aku anak yang tidak berguna dan menyusahkan karena aku tidak mendapatkan peringkat pertama di jejeran anak berperestasi yang mereka inginkan, yang nantinya akan di kirim ke Inggris dalam meningkatkan pengetahuan murid tentang obat-obatan yang baru di ciptakan 4 bulan yang lalu oleh salah satu Profesor di sana."ia berhenti berbicara tubuh berbulu ini ku baringkan di pangkuannya yang begetar kembali.

"Ayah dan ibu sangat marah pada ku ketika kabar ketidak berhasilan ku itu terdengar di telinga mereka. Padahal mereka tidak tahu bagaimana besarnya usaha ku untuk mendapatkan peringkat itu, yang sebenarnya telah kugapai."setetes air mata jatuh di bulu lebat ku yang di ikuti tetesan air lainnya.

"Aku su-sudah berhasil me-ndapatkan peringkat itu sudah berhasil tapi aku tidak tahu... tidak tahu bahwa keberangkat murid yang seharusnya lima belas menjadi delapan saja aku tidak tahu hikss..."isak tangisnya terdengar lagi tubuh ini kembali merasa sakit sampai mencampai relung hati yang terdalam. "Mereka tidak hikss... ingin mendengar penjelasan ku hikss... dulu . Me-mereka egois mereka tidak memikirkan betapa lelahnya aku menggapai peringkat itu me hikss..."akhirnya ia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku tahu rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mengganjal dalam ditenggorokannya hingga hanya menyisakan isak tangisnya saja saat ini mendominasi suaranya.

Sungguh aku ingin menenangkannya dan memeluk tubuh lemah itu sekarang dengan ucapan-ucapan yang menenangkannya tapi aku sadar itu hanya sebuah angan belaka bagi seekor kucing biasa untuk ku yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan seperti kucing kerajaan.

Menggerakan tubuh agar bulu-bulu lebat ku bergesekan dengan kain celana yang ia pakai, aku ingin ia tahu bahwa aku selalu untuknya, selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya serta selalu mendukung langkahnya dari mana pun. Langkah yang sebenarnya selalu di pandang sebelah mata oleh orang tua-nya karena mata mereka telah buta akan prestasi gemelang sang adik tanpa mengetahui segala usahan dan jeri payah anak pertamanya sangat lah besar dengan tubuh yang selalu mudah jatuh sakit dan menangis tanpa mereka ketahuai setiap detiknya.

Menghembuskan napas aku sungguh berharap nanti jika sampai bulan itu tiba aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini. Membawanya sejauh mungkin dari kelurganya agar bisa hidup bersama ku dan mengecap apa namanya kasih sayang yang sebenarnya tanpa ingin adanya balas budi sedikit pun darinya. Aku berjanji itu.

"Chris mau kah kau menemani ku berjalan-jalan sekarang?"ia bersuara, tubuh ku di baliknya agar bisa menatap kedua mata indahnya. Mata itu tidak bersinar, lelehan air mata masih menghiasi wajahnya walau isak tangis tak terdengar. Mengerjap aku bersuara seperi biasa layaknya seekor kucing penurut pada sang majikkan tercinta.

"Meow~"

Setelah selesai bersuara dalam tanda mengiyakan ajakkan jalannya ia tiba-tiba mencium kening ku yang tertutup bulu tebal ini secara lembut penuh kasih sayang. Andai aku manusia pasti wajah ini akan merona merah seperti kulitnya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi.

"Meow~"

Berusara manja layaknya kucing yang menyukai ciuman majikkannya diam-diam aku ingin sekali bibir itu mencium sisi lain wajah ku selain kening. Meletakkan tubuh ku di atas tempat tidur aku lihat ia mengambil sebuah topi baseball-nya yang berwarna biru lalu menyampirkannya di surai hitamnya yang lembut. Kesan cantik semakin bertambah di wajahnya biarpun mata itu sembap setelah menangis.

"Mari kita jalan Chris, aku ingin sekali mencari ketenangan di luar sana."ucapnya dan menggendong tubuhku di kedua tangannya lalu keluar melalui jendela kamar dengan cara meloncatinya. Hah~ andai ia tahu ketengan yang ia cari akan tiba sebentar lagi ketika bulan itu tiba pasti rona merah di wajah itu akan kembali tiba di wajah cantiknya dan aku berjanji itu.

* * *

-The End-

* * *

Apa ini pantas di beri review? D sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana lagi agar terdengar baik di cerita ini. D juga berpikir sangat membutuhkan saran masukkan dari kalian terutama para senior disini agar tulis D semakin baik dan alur ceritanya makin hidup semoga kalian berkenan. Lalu tentang tokoh yang Kris bicarakan itu kalian boleh menganggapnya siapapun mau laki-laki atau yeoja.


End file.
